Percy Jackson and Teenaged gods
by wisegirl0405
Summary: This is about gods and goddesses going to Goode High to spy on their children. I know these are super common but I wanted a shot at it.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

I, Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus is enrolling in high school with my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, my best friend Grover Underwoood, his girlfriend Juniper Bushé, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beaurguard(Is that spelled right?), Will Solace, my cousins Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

I un-packed my stuff at my room. Annabeth, Grover and Juniper are going to live with me. Thalia and Nico are going to live in my mom's.

The rest rented another apartment.

I found Annabeth and asked her if she wanted to go to McDonald's to grab a cheese- burger. And that was what we exactly did except it did not go by the plan. On our way we saw Thalia and Nico making out and of course my brilliant girlfriend and I had to hide and watch and get zapped by electricity. They were red.

At Olympus

"This is outrageous! My daughter dating with the son of Hades!" shouted Zeus.

"Calm down father." Athena said.

"Athena YOU were not calm when your daughter started to date Perseus Jackson."

"Oh, I'm fine now because I swore in front of him on River Styx that if he hurt my daughter I will take his able-to-breathe-underwater ability and then drown him." Said Athena smiling.

"I might try that too, no I have a much more brilliant idea I will let Hecate make a potion which will turn us in to mortals and we can spy on them!"

Other gods and goddesses: gulp.

"Hecate!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Bring us a potion that will make us mortal teenagers and enroll us at Goode High."

"That is where Percy goes!" said Poseidon with a smile.

"Everybody pack what you need and then drink this potion!" boomed Zeus.


	2. Chapter 2

All Credits to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

3rd Person P.O.V

Poseidon packed his books about the ocean and his clothing then he packed hi sun cream and a picture of his family.

Athena packed her architecture books, books for light reading, her clothing and her knitting supplies.

Ares packed his weapons and books about them.

Hera packed her and Zeus's suitcase including solitaries, clothing and books.

Hermes packed his prankster stuff and clothes.

Demeter packed cereals, clothing, and books.

Hephaestus packed his clothes and tools.

Aphrodite packed make-ups, clothes and magazines about latest fashion line.

Apollo packed his clothes, haikus, and you know the usual stuff.

Artemis packed her bows and arrows, clothing and some games.

Hades packed his clothes and clothes only.

Now that the gods and goddesses were ready they went down to Earth after drinking turn-in-to-a-mortal potion.

They checked out their apartment and unpacked their stuff and they went to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Credits to Rick Riordan

3rd Person P.O.V

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's the first day of school for god's sake, you don't want to be late do you?" shouted Athena at all the goddesses and gods except Artemis since she was already awake and was ready to go to school.

Just then Hera asked a very important question. What were their names supposed to be? Athena listed the names she used when she enrolled them in. Athena told them the goddesses' name first and Athena was Katrina Troy, Aphrodite was Helen Troy (Yep, as in Helen of Troy!), Artemis was Diana Ruffles, Hera was Heather Ruffles and Demeter was Cassandra Ernest.

The gods were quite happy with their names. Zeus as David McFrancis, Poseidon as Collin McFrancis, Hades as Paris McFrancis, Ares was Eric Dolis, Dionysus was Drake Dolis, Hermes was Trios Stall, Hephaestus as Harry Potwart and Apollo was Helios Potwart.

They rode in a small car which they magically stretched to fit all 13 gods and goddesses. They arrived at Goode High. They spotted Percy and his friends in their homeroom. The gods and Percy and his friend were the only ones in the homeroom.

Percy P.O.V

My first thought of my class-mates were strange, then I noticed the power radiating out of them. Maybe they were half-bloods? If so they needed to get them to camp as soon as possible but I decided to not to hurry. He was going to wait until a monster attack.

They kept to themselves but from time to time one of them would glance at us.

I went to my next class talking to Annabeth about it.

At Home

"Ugh, those classmates of ours are creeping me out!" I shouted.

The others nodded and we started to talk all at once.

I went to the local swimming pool and saw Collin. I said hi to him and started practicing. I glanced at him and he was pretty good!

I went back home feeling that I could be good friend with Collin.

At the Olympian's house

"I thought Percabeth was really cute in school today!" squealed Aphrodite.

"What's Percabeth?' asked Athena.

"Percy and Annabeth's couple name of course."

"Ugh, I'd rather not know."

"Really? Now that's a first Theeny don't wanting to learn something!" exclaimed Poseidon.

"Shut up Kelp-for-Brain's DAD."

**Wisegirl0405 here. Thank you Acerchic, eddiejohnson, Headintheclouds818 and zeusrocks for your reviews. I was busy for the graduation party. I'll try to update more often and right a bit longer. **_**Adios**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V

It's 7 o' clock and Percy is Still sleeping. Stupid Curse of Achilles. I shouted at him to wake up and poured a cup of ice water on his face for a good measure. Percy's face? Hilarious!

Juniper baked waffles and Grover was giving water to the plants. Percy came out looking annoyed AND dripping wet.

"Annabeth why did you pour that ice on me?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"You were sleeping! And it's already 7 o' clock." I told my stupid seaweed brain.

"What I's seven already! Shit."

I rolled my eyes at him and ate my waffles. Mmm, they're _delicious_.

We met our friends on our way to school and I saw a bruise mark on the Stoll brother's eyes. I asked Katie about it.

"Oh that! The ones on their left eye," they flinched "is because I punched them for hiding my cereals and the ones on the right is because Silena punched them because they knocked over her perfume bottle when they were running away from me."

"Oh." was my reply.

Then we met a very happy Thalia and Nico. They said they found a website called "Hades Rock" and it contained all about punk make-up, where to buy depressing t-shirts and etc. (This website is NOT real).

We arrived at school and saw our class- mates huddled together in a conversation. I caught some words like 'my kid, outrageous, sea spawn".

"Hi!"

They seemed startled. Hmm? Interesting. I hate not knowing.

Athena P.O.V

"Hi!"

Did Annabeth hear what I was saying? If then we –the gods- are in big trouble.

Then Percy –very surprisingly- came to my rescue. He seemed a little mad.

"Annabeth why did you pour sugar water on me? My powers, I meant towels are not working and I'm wet and sticky!"

Oh, so that's why he was wet.

"Seriously Percy you can't blame me! You were the one who over-slept and it was Grover who put ice-cubes with sugar in an identical container. Ok, I admit it's my fault that I did not know which one was which but none of these would have happened if you woke up when I told you."

Ha, so he is just like old Barnacle Beard. I decided to talk to Artemis, oops Diana.

"Theeny you know what I am going to kill Helios."

"No, first I don't want you to call me Theeny, only my dad can use it and I am Katrina here plus do not kill Helios you'll cause problems and he is immortal for god's sake!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and said," Whatever."

**That's one chapter done! Yay! Thank you fireinthehouse and SummerSpirit18. Au revoir! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Credits to Rick Riordan

Athena P.O.V

Then the bell ringed. It was time for gym. I had gym with Diana, Helen and Eric. And of course Percy and Annabeth had to be here. Then I felt the other gods tense. I was about to ask what was wrong, and then I sensed it. Monsters! 5 empousa disguised as mortals were here. Uh- oh. Trouble is definitely on the way, especially with four gods/ goddesses and two demi-gods. This is NOT going to be pretty.

The empousa are going to blow their cover realized Athena. Oh my gods. And those empousa had to notice us and yell, "Demigods!" Shit. And then they… Attacked! Then Percy defended us (meaning the gods/ goddesses) while Annabeth was Iris Messaging the other demigods to bring the Olympians excluding Dionysus and including Hades.

"Percy go and get your car. We need to go to Camp!"

"Alright, Katrina, Diana, Helen, Eric follow me."

I was worried about Annabeth but I followed him to his car. I glanced at the others, then I realized that this meant we were going to spend time with our children and this potion did not wear off until the end of the school terms which is June 29th. It is going to be a long year.

I hopped into Percy's car with Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares. We waited a few minutes in the car. When Annabeth arrived we all went to Camp Half Blood.

We met the other gods and goddesses at the bottom oh Half Blood Hill. We climbed up and the demigods brought us to Chiron. He seemed to know who we really were, but thankfully he kept quiet. We introduced ourselves. Then I claimed myself as a _daughter _of Athena. When the others saw this every one started to claim themselves except the Big Three.

Chiron P.O.V

Why are the Lords and Ladies here? Well, you can't question a god or a goddess.

I said, "Welcome. I see that you have been claimed. Percy can you bring David, Paris, Collin and Trios to Hermes Cabin? Annabeth take Katrina to Athena Cabin. Clarisse bring Eric to Ares Cabin and the rest can follow me." I brought the gods to their own cabins. They were fairly happy that they got time to spend with their children. Well it was a fairly eventful day. I put my tail in curlers (Remember The Titan's Curse, Grover said it.) and went to sleep.

**Hey sorry for the late update. I'll try to update more often. Thank you lovemo99, 50-obsessions-lib-13, Goddess of Jasper and Steven 3270. Bonum Devium!**


	6. AN

Sorry but I think I'll not be able to update for a bit cause my mom banned me from using computer and our family is going to Korea. But I'll .update as soon as I can! See ya…


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry. Don't kill me but my mom banned me from using computer until Christmas break. I'm writing this in a school computer. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Credits to Rick Riordan

Annabeth P.O.V

I put on invisibility cap and went to spy on the new campers. I saw Dionysus nervous? Since when was Dionysus nervous around campers? (Unless it was Percy of course) There's something strange about these campers… I'm going to find out. Cause I'm a daughter of Athena, I hate not knowing stuff. Then I saw them getting claimed.

I showed Katrina around. She was very happy.

Athena P.O.V

Oh My Gods! I get to stay with my sons and daughters! I'm so excited. Annabeth showed me around and kept shooting me strange glances. I 'll need to tell the others to be careful.

The Big Three P.O.V

_Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Ahhhhhhhhh!_

Hermes P.O.V

Yay! I get to teach my children all those awesome tricks and pranks. Ahhh… I'll have a good time.

Dionysus P.O.V (I thought he deserved one)

My dad is a teenager and he's here. If I treat him like a normal camper he'll blast me to smithereens and if I treated him differently he will say I blowed his cover… And Owl Brains's long boring lectures…Ugh I gotta run…

Time Skip

Athena P.O.V

Guys! Annabeth, my daughter is suspecting something. We have to be extra careful.

"We know that Thena!" Apollo said. Ugh.

"Artemis will you?"

"Gladly." Artemis smacked Apollo on the head.

"Now meeting dispersed. Now go or the campers might suspect something. One by one the gods and the goddesses left the meeting spot. (Zeus's Fist.)

At Poseidon Cabin

Percy P.O.V

"The new campers, they're really strange." That's all I heard today from Annabeth. She talks about them all day.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Annabeth shouted at me.

"Seaweed Brain, are you even listening?"

"Sorry!" I said because I had no desire to be scolded like a little kid. Don't get me wrong, I love my girlfriend but she id a hand full sometimes.

**Gosh, It's been forever. I lost inspiration for a while but I'm full of ideas now. Thanks to my Friends. Now the chapter's dedicated to my readers, SakuraRedNight, cat-pancake-13, WisdomGoddessAthenae, Arcaness- Daughter of Hades, percyjacksonsister98, lil Miss Mysterious, Wise Girl 16, ThalicoFan4ever and my stealthy reviewer SummerSpirit18.**


End file.
